Infieles
by Azkaban
Summary: Un One-shot basado en el fic "Infieles" de istharneko.  Un mordisco suave como una pluma. Un beso hambriento. El inicio de todo. Mucho Limón.


_**ESTO ES UNA ESCENA BASADA EN LA QUE HINATA VIVE EN LA COCINA CON HIKARI Y SU PRIMO DE PROTAGONISTAS. DE AHÍ QUE EL INICIO SEA MUY, MUY IGUAL ^^ RECOMIENDO LA LECTURA DEL FIC ORIGINAL PARA COMPRENDERLO MEJOR, AUNQUE NO SEA OBLIGATORIO.**_

Era la tercera vez que cocinaba en su casa, sólo que la diferencia era notable porque esta vez no lo había hecho sólo para su primo y eliminar su propia tensión respecto a Sasuke y el tema de su boda, sino que buscaba la aprobación de su madre y de su padre (que había pasado a recoger algunas cosas por su inminente mudanza y a través de muchas súplicas había logrado convencer para que cenara en casa) respeto al sabor de sus platos. Buscaba la aprobación de su familia. Quería, NECESITABA que su padre deseara quedarse aunque fuera sólo por el sabor de su comida.

Su madre casi no había probado bocado y su padre no emitía sonido alguno, ni siquiera al tragar la comida. Su primo, como ya era costumbre y por todo lo que estaba pasando, se había limitado a sentarse a su lado, rígido como una estatua y removía la comida que inundaba su plato, pero había algo diferente... Se notaba observada con insistencia, disimuladamente giró su cara y miró fijamente a su primo unos segundos, suficientes para asustarse. Leyó algo en su mirada que la heló, con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna se enderezó en su silla y volvió la vista a su regazo.

Leyó algo parecido a la impaciencia, la anticipación de un hecho que estaba por suceder, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál. Se sintió como una presa que sabe que no debe huir de su cazador si no quiere acelerar su final. Leyó _**HAMBRE.**_

Se sentía tan nerviosa que sus cubiertos estaban impolutos, causa de no haberlos tocado siquiera.

La cena duró nada y menos, su padre se levantó con su aire frío y sin mediar palabra salió de la casa con la maleta que había dejado esperando en la puerta, mientras su madre se retiraba a su habitación, también en completo silencio (al menos dirigido a ella, por esa encerrona que había preparado para reunir a toda la "familia")

Se levantó resignada y con un suspiro comenzó a recoger la mesa, al fin y al cabo su primo se había excusado yendo al baño (o con su madre, no le importaba), llevó todos los cacharros a la pila y llenándola de agua caliente y jabón comenzó a fregar. Alguien apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y Hinata saltó con sorpresa, ese olor y presencia sólo pertenecían a…

—Ya estás fregando y ni siquiera has probado un solo bocado de tu comida, es una lástima desperdiciar alimentos, niña mala. —Susurró Neji en su oído con esa voz dulce, grave y suave, casi melodiosa que poseía y enturbiaba sus sentidos.

Temblando, Hinata reanudó su tarea de fregar los cacharros y con voz temblorosa, llena de nervios, le contestó que carecía de hambre mientras frotaba con insistencia, casi rabiosa, un plato que ni había sido usado.

—¿Estás nerviosa, primita? —Preguntó el varón Hyuuga en un tono de fingida sorpresa. Hacía mucho que habían llegado a un pacto tácito de distanciamiento y trato frío debido a lo acontecido en el cuarto de ella, antes de que empezasen a llover por primera vez papeles por el campus desvelando una parte del oscuro y secreto pasado del chico. (Avergonzando a Hinata, que más tarde ató los cabos de que sus palabras para con su primo habían sido, sin saberlo, un baño de sal en una herida que había sido provocada y abierta mucho tiempo atrás que cicatrizaba lenta y penosamente en el corazón y alma del hombre que estaba a su espalda.

Al menos ella esperaba que estuviese cicatrizada, por mínimo que fuera.

—P-pues sí, me pones nerviosa con esa cercanía. —Bufó ella exasperada y colorada como un tomate maduro. Le daba rabia tartamudear, y sobre todo que la verdad hubiera salido por su boca antes de haberla procesado siquiera en su mente. Se sintió tonta una vez más por ser tan vulnerable frente a ese hombre cuyo lazo de unión era su consanguinidad.

Una sonrisa socarrona que aunque no pudo ver sintió se estampó en la cara del chico, que con un tono ligeramente peligroso y burlón no pudo evitar empezar a molestar a la jovencita que trataba infructuosamente de concentrarse en su tarea de limpieza. —Y esto tiene algún… ¿Motivo especial, o soy solamente yo, que te asusto, Hinatita?

Con un gemido ahogado ella se estremeció al notar como una de las manos traviesas de su primo había escurrido su pelo hasta hacerlo a un lado de su cuello y había empezado a olisquear la piel expuesta con auténtico deleite, y sorprendiéndola con esa capacidad suya tan fatídica y maravillosa al mismo tiempo al reconocer algo que nunca creyó que llegaría hacer. —Me encanta cómo hueles, incluso sudando hueles apetecible. —Dijo Neji antes de dar un mordisco suave como una caricia en el cuello de ella.

Hinata gimió y con voz alterada le suplicó: —Por favor, no, aquí no. No como con ella. —Lloriqueó.

Neji levantó la cabeza y se asomó a ver su perfil, que estaba fijo en la ventana y sonrosada como una guindilla. La mirada de Neji siguió su dirección y se encontró con el reflejo de la mesa de madera, lo que junto al ruego de la muchacha le trajo recuerdos vagos de una noche de pasión con Hikari en la que creyó ver una sombra sospechosa cerca de esa mesa, pero que dedujo había sido imaginación suya ya que nadie había dicho nada con el tiempo y por aquel entonces él apenas empezaba a obsesionarse hasta el desquicio con su joven prima.

"_Ajá, con que sí tienes tendencias de voyeaur, ¿Eh?_" pensó mientras una sonrisa perversa se asomaba a su perfecto rostro y se pegaba a Hinata con una erección apenas incipiente enterrándose entre los glúteos de la joven. Extrañamente entre aquella muestra tan palpable de celos que obtuvo por su parte ante el beso de su tía al regreso del hospital y la mención de un claro dolor en sus palabras recientes Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse feliz. Sonrió con verdadero deleite. _Feliz. _Porque los sentimientos que tenía ella supo que se los había despertado él. Quizá estaba tan loca como él mismo, porque después de todo lo que le había hecho, de todo lo que le quedaba por hacer (y sabía que ella lo sabía) era casi imposible que alguien sintiera algo bonito por él.

Pero ella lo sentía. Algo bonito, potente, poderoso. Capaz de destruirle. Y no le importaba ser destruido siempre que pudiera vivir con ella momentos similares a ese cada mes, cada semana, cada día.

_**Mierda.**_

Su libido se disparó hasta niveles insospechados al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, necesitaba distraerse rápido, _YA_, si no quería hundirse en la dicha.

Las manos de Neji se habían escurrido por sus costados hasta anclarse fuertemente al borde del fregadero aprisionando así a Hinata. Notó cómo se retorcía e intentaba huir, cosa tonta porque ya sabía que si él no deseaba que escapara, le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

Hinata lloró, se asustó y muerta de vergüenza y para sí misma reconoció que deseaba eso, esa cercanía, ese contacto tan íntimo con su primo. Era sucio, raro, _**INCESTO**_, pero sobre todo la hacía sentirse guarra a ella, llena de una porquería adictiva que se negaba a abandonar con ferocidad, porque sí, era raro. Pero le gustaba.

Quizá por eso se sentía tan mal, _**estaba tan mal**_.

Se negaba a admitir la fuerza de los sentimientos que la asolaban mientras día tras día se encontraba más miserable sin esas miradas, esas sonrisas y esos deslices que su familiar tenía con ella, derritiendo su cuerpo y sus muros protectores.

Meneándose como si de un baile de swing se tratara, quedó frente a frente con ese hombre, _su familia_, y sus lágrimas cesaron a ver su cara. Sus ojos irradiaban intensidad, pasión, deseo, _NECESIDAD._ No supo si de ella o no, porque al instante siguiente se estaban besando, contrariamente a todo lo que había estado pensando para huir de sus brazos, se había abalanzado sobre la boca de Neji como si se tratara de una botella de agua helada y ella una mujer sedienta.

Encontró su propia lengua escurridiza como una serpiente dentro de la boca masculina, que sorprendido en un principio por la aparente reticencia de ella a hacer ninguna acción depravada, no había sabido reaccionar ante su beso a tiempo, dándole así a ella el control total de la situación y del contacto entre sus bocas. Cuando la sintió dudar se apretó contra ella y empezó su baile de saliva, pasión y suspiros reprimidos. Las manos de ella estaban enterradas en su nuca, entre las hebras de pelo castaño, tirando suavemente de ellas en un inconsciente acto de manejarle a su antojo para poder besarle mejor, con otro ángulo, con otra pasión impresa en sus movimientos. Neji estaba desconcertado, otras veces ya había hecho ella la tentativa de hacer el primer movimiento, pero nunca se había sentido tan impactado. Vaya que era descarada la niña ahora. Se alejó lo suficiente para sonreír contra sus labios antes de hundir él, a base de suaves empujones, su propia lengua en ella. Todo en esa chiquilla era adictivo, olía, sabía y se miraba delicioso.

Mientras tanto Hinata sólo sentía una cosa. Se estaba consumiendo con él, se estaba dejando consumir por ella en ese acto casi desesperado, casi anhelante de la morena que aumentaba vertiginosamente sus temperaturas y que provocó un suave vaivén de las caderas masculinas contra ella.

Se soltó de sus labios con un jadeo de sorpresa y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con los labios inflamados, sensibles y con el olor de la saliva de su acompañante impregnándolos hasta llegar a sus fosas nasales. Se fijó en la cara de Neji, sus ojos abiertos más de lo usual con una mirada dura, fuerte y masculina. Sus irises grises clavados en ella, enredándose con su alma hasta el punto de lo inimaginable y entonces lo volvió a sentir, otro empujón. Esta vez apretó sus manos alrededor del pelo de su primo y tironeó fuerte, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo las piernas en un acto reflejo de sentirle por completo al tiempo que un fuerte y grave, casi masculino, gemido escapaba de su garganta de chica frágil. Se notaba húmeda, alterada y muy, MUY, ardiente. Ya no le importaba que fuera su primo, el amante de su madre o un alien, sólo quería que se hundiera en ella con fuerza, posesividad y aquello que los humanos definen como la más auténtica lujuria. Pero el breve recuerdo de su madre le hizo revivir en su mente una escena muy similar en la que ella fue espectadora silenciosa de un acto de proporciones devastadoras entre dos amantes y que la detuvo en seco, paralizándola hasta la entrañas, como congelada. Acababa de pedirle que no fuera como con su madre y a continuación ella se lanzaba como una fiera hambrienta contra un pedazo de carne.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

Neji levantó la cabeza al notar la rigidez del cuerpo de ella y enseguida se dio cuenta de la cara de Hinata, era de espanto, de horror. _De remembranza_. Sonrió al recordar él también esa noche.

Decidió empezar un juego gamberro exactamente igual que lo hizo con su tía aquella noche. Levantó el vestido de Hinata hasta sus caderas con un suave y juguetón movimiento de sus dedos en caricias como plumas que erizaron la piel de la chica mientras se hincaba de rodillas en el suelo y rasgaba su ropa interior de un solo tirón, rompiéndola en jirones. —¿Así que recuerdas este momento, PRIMITA? —Le susurró con perversión antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y así hundiendo dos dedos de un solo empujón en su feminidad húmeda, caliente y reclamante de atención.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un impulso automático y apoyó sus rígidos brazos temblorosos sobre la encimera que sobresalía un poco más que la pila mientras su piernas eran abiertas con brusquedad por unas manos demandantes que si apenas la llegaron a tocar la atormentaron hasta llevarla a la cumbre del éxtasis en poco más de diez segundos de reloj.

Un grito quejumbroso, sediento y agonizante escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los dedos de Neji, húmedos por su intromisión en la cavidad femenina dar caricias mojadas sobre sus hinchados y sensibles labios. Se arqueó y movió las caderas frenéticamente hasta que los espasmos la dejaron languidecer lo suficiente para respirar.

—Shhh, que te van a oír, pequeña escandalosa. —Hinata llegó a escuchar esa frase con una ligera risita traviesa antes de intentar negarle otra arremetida al hombre, que haciendo caso omiso sopló delicadamente sobre su botón sensible y recogiendo con sus manos la humedad que se escurría por sus muslos, acarició de nuevo a Hinata. Haciendo círculos suaves sobre su hinchado, abierto y sobresaliente apéndice. Las piernas de ella temblaron en medio de ahogados "No" y de movimientos involuntarios de caderas.

Neji miró al suelo y pudo ver un pequeño brillo húmedo, se rió entre dientes y provocó otra vez a su prima. —Qué cochina, primita, mira cómo dejas el suelo.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar o siquiera mover la cabeza para mirar si lo que decía era verdad, Neji adentró su boca, tan maleducada como caliente y llena de experiencia entre sus pliegues rosas.

Empezó un juego de lamidas obscenas, lascivas y candentes que Hinata no pudo parar, y así, contrayéndose vergonzosamente rápido contra la lengua de su primo que se hallaba incrustada en su acceso de entrada y salida del cuerpo femenino, ella gimió y soltó otro quejido lastimero y avergonzado, a la vez que sin saber lo que hacía, apretó la cabeza de su primo contra ella, más fuerte, más duro, más profundo. Sollozó porque su cuerpo recibiera, aceptara y reconociera tanto placer por parte de un familiar suyo, pero si alguien podía resistirse a ese placer no era ella.

Pero no estaba sola, mientras se licuaba contra la boca de Neji desbordándose por sus comisuras, el succionó más fuerte y gimió guturalmente con una vibración que tambaleó hasta el centro de gravedad de Hinata, provocando unos espasmos más salvajes que la vez anterior en su cuerpo de mujer. Neji había tenido un orgasmo mientras se lo provocaba a ella. Sin tocarse, sin que le tocasen. Miró la mancha oscura y húmeda de sus pantalones claros y el bulto que revelaba su prominente erección. Entre frustrado, indignado e irasciblemente satisfecho bufó.

Lo sentía todo caliente, pegajoso y denso por el interior de los bóxers, pero su bulto no reducía su tamaño. Se levantó y miró a Hinata, sonrosada, apenas respirando y con los ojos cerrados, los labios abiertos y la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. Cuando ella miró al frente (notando que la fuente de calor se había esfumado de entre sus piernas) vio sus labios y alrededores empapados, casi chorreando su lascivia, y contuvo el aire. Vaya que ese chico era hermoso, le gustaba, le encantaba, la excitaba. Con ojos de loco el hombre se abalanzó a besarla como una fiera, con ardiente necesidad y cogiéndole una de las piernas para colocársela en sus caderas embistió. Con brusquedad, sin tener en cuenta ni la delicadeza ni la sensibilidad que atenazaban el cuerpo femenino que tenía a su merced. La hizo el amor con pantalones y calzoncillos puestos, frotándose dura, experta y desesperadamente contra ella, aumentando así el círculo húmedo de su ropa al recoger la secreción femenina en ese movimiento desesperado de deseo. No hubo tiempo ni de reaccionar a lo peligroso de ese pensamiento, "_hacer el amor_" y no "_follar_" como él siempre, **SIEMPRE** hacía.

Gemidos y jadeos de una voz grave y profunda junto a una más aguda y melodiosa se oían fuera de la cocina donde una madre, enferma de celos hacia su propia hija subía las escaleras después de inspeccionar a su sobrino y a la muchacha imitando uno de sus encuentros llenos de pasión con el mismo varón que compartía ahora con su propia sangre.

Neji empujaba fuertemente, moviendo por completo a Hinata en un sube-baja frenético y potente que los estaba llenando de locura a los dos. Notaba su propia semilla volver a acumularse en su entrepierna mientras que la ya expulsada se había ido removiendo por los embistes no sólo hacia abajo sino hacia los lados, rodeando a así su masculinidad en una capa densa, cremosa y espesa. Notó a Hinata jadear fuertemente, quejarse líquidamente con los ojos nublados y con golpes más certeros, más brutos y casi tan fuertes como para rasgar su pantalón, bombeó tres, cuatro veces más antes de correrse escandalosamente contra el hombro de su prima, mordiéndolo para evitar emitir sonido alguno y sintiendo a la chica endurecerse, ponerse rígida y aullar como un lobo en celo a su mismo tiempo.

—Neji, _Neji, _**¡NEJI!**

Metió su lengua rudamente dentro de la boca en un infructuoso intento de acallarla mientras ella aún se contraía espasmódicamente contra él, empapando hasta lo obsceno sus pantalones mientras con un suave vaivén calmante la liberaba de la presión de su propio cuerpo.

Jadeando en su hombro y abrazándola por la cintura (más bien apretando sus manos contra las caderas de ella) finalmente cesó cualquier movimiento y lamió su cuello, quedándose enganchado de ella, de su esencia y olor durante un rato prolongado.

Abrió los ojos asustado, incómodo, casi hiperventilando. _¿Joder, qué había hecho? ¿Qué mierda era todo eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejejeje, ¡Heme aquí! Una autora que sin vergüenza publica un short fic limón cuando tiene dos fics por terminar y un tercero por remodelar por completo, pero qué le voy a hacer si me vino la inspiración loca en un momento dado.<strong>

**Aquí viene el disclaimer, derechos de autor, copyright… Llamadlo como queráis. Naruto no me pertenece (si no, qué diferente sería la historia) y no hago esto con ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión. Pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto y en todo caso, a la Shonnen Jump que le publica semanalmente capítulos.**

_**Pero ni siquiera me pertenece la base de este fic, la idea de este short fic me la dio otro Long Fic llamado "Infieles" cuya autora es istharneko. Me dio la locura leyendo su fic original, así que gracias por haber sido mi inspiración y provocar a mi dormida mente pervertida. Si queréis leer un fic adictivo, interesante y de una gran calidad ¡NO PERDÁIS TIEMPO! Ya lo estáis buscando.**_

**Este fic es un inciso que transcurre en un tiempo indeterminado entre la vuelta del hospital de Hinata, la lluvia de papeles humillando a Neji, el momentazo Hikari-Neji-Hinata, el regreso de Hiashi a Japón (si es que lo hay)… Todo lo que hay en el fic ha pasado y lo que no ha sido publicado queda un poco a vuestra imaginación.**

**¡Ahora sí que sí, gracias por leer. Se aceptan críticas constructivas y por supuesto reviews! (pfiú, subió de 4 a 6 hojas de Word, para un limón no está tan mal la cosa, ¿no? Cortito pero intenso) **

**ATTE: Azkaban**


End file.
